


不爱的卡谢依/Kashchey the Loveless

by IgorPrince



Category: ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgorPrince/pseuds/IgorPrince
Summary: 私设：发生在白俄罗斯，两人已经确认关系之后。取自东斯拉夫神话《不死的卡谢依》，讲述魔法师卡谢依把他的“死”藏了起来而获得永生的故事。被他掳到天边住所的姑娘千方百计地探听：他把“死”藏在何处？卡谢依说：“海上有一座岛，岛上有一棵橡树，树下埋着一个箱子，箱子里有一只兔子，兔子的肚子里有一只野鸭，野鸭腹中有颗蛋，‘死’就藏在蛋中。”姑娘把这个秘密泄露给来救她的英雄，英雄找到了卡谢依的“死”，最终杀死了卡谢依，救出了姑娘。
Relationships: Ivan Chernyakhovsky/Aleksandr Vasilevskiy
Kudos: 12





	不爱的卡谢依/Kashchey the Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：发生在白俄罗斯，两人已经确认关系之后。
> 
> 取自东斯拉夫神话《不死的卡谢依》，讲述魔法师卡谢依把他的“死”藏了起来而获得永生的故事。被他掳到天边住所的姑娘千方百计地探听：他把“死”藏在何处？卡谢依说：“海上有一座岛，岛上有一棵橡树，树下埋着一个箱子，箱子里有一只兔子，兔子的肚子里有一只野鸭，野鸭腹中有颗蛋，‘死’就藏在蛋中。”姑娘把这个秘密泄露给来救她的英雄，英雄找到了卡谢依的“死”，最终杀死了卡谢依，救出了姑娘。

他在枕头上翻来覆去，难以找到一处凉爽的位置……快要下雨了，空气燥热不已。华西列夫斯基想起战争最紧张的时候，一个一个不眠的夜，他甚至能听见自己血液流动的声音，太阳穴飞快跳动的声音，空气里弥漫着硝烟、死亡的气味，生命是多么无力……黑夜又是多么漫长。

他干脆起了床，打开电灯，穿好衬衫和马裤，披上常服外套 ，打开窗子开始吸烟。蚊子被灯光吸引而来，围着他飞来飞去，轻薄的翅膀发出令人烦躁的金属般的嗡嗡声。

“您睡不着吗？”

他听见门外传来切尔尼亚霍夫斯基的声音，这令他十分欣喜，“请进。”

“我一直听见您的声音……有一小时，或者两小时。您睡不着，对吗？”

华西列夫斯基脸颊微红，像个孩子一样，他直起头来，感到一阵眩晕，于是很快地微笑了一下，对年轻人指了指床头的椅子。

“您不困吗？真的不困吗？”

“在夏天的夜晚，或者天空明亮的时候，我总睡不好……再加上燥热……”

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基走到他的身边，把手轻轻搭在总参谋长微微汗湿的额头上，他的手温暖，他的额头滚烫。他担忧地观察着元帅涨红的脸色，叹息一声：

“您有点中暑了……您不舒服，为什么总是不说呢？”

元帅捉住他的手，用力握了握。“您瞧，我没事。”他说的是法语，语调柔和而模糊。华西列夫斯基靠着窗框坐在窗上，深深地呼吸。他的眼袋深陷，形成一圈深色，或许因为如此，现在的他显得如此深邃慵懒。

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基向他弯下腰，温柔地抚摸着他的面颊，专注地看着他，对他耳语道：

“我知道……但您需要新鲜空气。”

年轻的将军一直拉着他的手，他直起身来，像哄小孩儿一样说道：

“和我一起出去走走吧，亚历山大·米哈伊洛维奇，这对您有好处……作为交换，我不会告诉任何人您今晚没有睡觉。”

他狡黠地笑了起来，眼里、牙齿都闪着光。

“走吧……”

华西列夫斯基安静地沉思了片刻，选择了屈从：

“我听您的。”

他们走到指挥所外，天色很黑，看不见月亮，已经开始起风了，他们看见灌木和杨树的轮廓，被风儿吹得摇来晃去；从树梢上望去，能看见被月光照亮的、灰色乌云的轮廓。

天气还是热，切尔尼亚霍夫斯基也把外套脱下来披在身上。他们一路安静地、慢慢地走着，谁都没有说话，只是呼吸着带着水汽的、温润的空气，闻到了黄杨的味道。

“快要下雨了……”

华西列夫斯基自言自语般地说着。他们抬起头，望着这春天般的夜色，即使有大团的乌云，天空的一角依旧清澈透亮，宛若一朵深色透明的水晶玫瑰。

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基指了指天空，“等下雨会很大，但过去得会很快，我们最好不要走太远。”

华西列夫斯基擦燃了火柴，点燃香烟。湿气翻上来了，大雾形成的云团像墙壁一样将他们包围起来，离他们两步之遥的地方有一棵紫杉，半棵树都被白色的雾气掩盖了。浓浓的雾气像是切开稠李树树干时流出的白色乳汁，空气里弥漫着植物的气味和一股诡异的甜味。

他猛咳起来。切尔尼亚霍夫斯基上前一步，从他的指尖轻轻地拿走了香烟。

“您应该尽早把这玩意儿戒了。”

华西列夫斯基勉强地笑了一下，“人可以夺走他人的生命，但绝不该剥夺别人的爱好……”他努力保持着口齿清明，但很快又咳起来。切尔尼亚霍夫斯基扶住他抖动的双肩，像是双手中捧着一朵刚剪下的白色玫瑰，而他在轻抚花瓣。

“您需要休息吗？……再坚持一下，前面就是步兵第51师的驻扎营地……”

他双手捧着他的脸，担忧地望着他，神态慌乱不堪。

“还是找个地方让您休息吧，”年轻人小声说。

总参谋长微笑着，嘴唇微微收紧，流露出犹豫的神色，“也许……”

可年轻人已经不容置疑地拉起了他的手，把他拉到身边，久久地拥抱他，“有时候您也需要服从指挥，元帅同志。”

雾气更浓了，伴随着偶尔的雨滴砸落在他们身上。感谢切尔尼亚霍夫斯基良好的方向感，他们顺利地穿过浓雾来到了战士们的营地。太晚了，除了哨兵，所有人都进了营帐，沉睡在没有战争的梦里。他们不想惊动任何人，于是悄悄绕到营地的后面。

“这是哪里？”

华西列夫斯基擦擦脸上的雨水，环顾四周。他看见几个用防水布搭成的棚子，下面整整齐齐、密密麻麻地码放着许多麻袋、一模一样的菜架子、堆叠着的工具和金属炉子，两根钉子之间紧绷着的细绳子，上面晾着抹布。

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基走上前转了转，耸了耸肩，“这个嘛，大概是野战厨房……”

他话还没有说完，暴雨便落了下来。华西列夫斯基听见雨水敲打地上碎石四处飞溅的声音，他眼睁睁看着雨水落下来，大滴的雨水在他的头上、脸上流淌，像泪水一样。

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基赶紧跑回来，拉起总参谋长的手，“这边，您跟我来，我发现了可以避雨的……”

华西列夫斯基低着头，亦步亦趋地跟着年轻的统帅在雨中疾走，他的外套湿透了，连带着贴着皮肤的衬衫也濡湿了几分，冰凉地粘在肌肤上，像黑海潮汐带来的冷风一样刺骨。

“您先上车，快……”

华西列夫斯基勉强在风雨中睁开眼，这是一辆在行军中常见的、用来转移物资的卡车，车斗上用防水布安装了一个简易的雨棚。这辆车大概是用于运输野战厨房的物资和设备的，眼下队伍驻扎在这里，里面的设备都被后勤战士们搬到了空地上的棚子里，卡车才空了下来。

他伸手抓住车斗，还算敏捷地跳上车，切尔尼亚霍夫斯基还在他的后背上推了一把。紧接着他感觉脚下的车子往下沉了沉，切尔尼亚霍夫斯基也钻了进来。

气温已经降下来了，车斗里的空气充满了雨水和泥土的气息，还有一点若有若无的熟麦子香味儿——野外行军时这种卡车经常被用作面包房。他们挤在狭小的空间里，听着风声和雨声，小树枝桠在风雨中摇晃的声响；幽暗的光线，能隐隐地看见对方在黑暗中的轮廓，听见对方呼吸的声音，一切都显得那么自然而奇怪，就像一场梦。

华西列夫斯基突然战栗了一下，他的衣服就像胶水一样贴在身上。切尔尼亚霍夫斯基探身过来帮他把外套拿走，和自己的外套一起挂在雨棚低矮的钉子上。华西列夫斯基定定地看着像帷幔一样垂下来的衣服，还在向下滴着水。年轻人碰了碰他的肩膀，轻声问道：“您怎么了？”

总参谋长摇摇头，想坐起来，但雨棚实在低矮，只能又靠回去。他感到一种迷迷糊糊的恐慌，一种说不出的迷狂。“我不知道，”他喃喃地道，带着心不在焉的慵懒神情，“我以为……”

“您的心里有什么忧虑？”切尔尼亚霍夫斯基费了点劲说道，他还在微笑，带着某种阴暗的轻盈，这让华西列夫斯基更感到自身的疲惫。

“别管……别说，我求你了，没什么大不了的……”他一下子有些慵懒，心里只有一个念头：就在这里睡他个天昏地暗。

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基的脸色变了，眼睛里像是着了火，之后平静下来，他俯身吻着元帅的额头，淡淡地说：“您做什么？您病了？不管怎么说……您的事不可以叫我别管。”

他们又一次沉默了，听着雨滴打在防水布上的声响。雨势变小了，切尔尼亚霍夫斯基说得对：雨很大，但去得很快。

“您在发抖。”

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基靠得更近，用自己的双手包裹着元帅冰冷的指尖，他脸色苍白，眼睛却亮得像有火在烧。

华西列夫斯基笑了起来，却没有在看他。大雨还在下个不停，雨水落在碎石地面上，光芒四溅。

“伊万，你真是个孩子。”

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基的嘴唇因为感伤僵住了，他张口想说什么，却没有吐出一个字。他只是悲伤地看着他的元帅：雨声、黑夜、他苍白的脸、半干半湿的衬衣、散乱的黑发——这一切就像一个模糊的梦境。

“您听说过‘不死的卡谢依’吗？”

元帅的背突然驼了，整个人好像弯成了两截。他没有回答年轻的司令员，似乎正专注于把他温驯的嘴唇抿得更紧。

“亚历山大·米哈伊洛维奇，”切尔尼亚霍夫斯基抚摸着他的背，“您刚说我还像个孩子……可您没有怨我吧？我要更努力才行……”他柔声说道，“还是在您眼里，担当如此的重任，我还是太过年轻？”

两人挤在窄小的车棚里，听着彼此低沉的呼吸声，有些喘息不定，仿佛是透过水面传过来的。雨停了，结束就像开始时一样突然，乌云散去，月亮出来了。半明半暗中，有月光透过防水布的缝隙漏进来，恰好照亮切尔尼亚霍夫斯基精致英气的轮廓。他们的后背挤挤挨挨地蹭着防水布，因为闷热，年轻人把胸口的衬衣纽扣敞开了好几颗。

华西列夫斯基勉强抬起手，温柔地理了理切尔尼亚霍夫斯基的发丝，月光下，他的眼睛显得更大更黑，平添了一分极其贞静的神态。

“我从没有这样说过，”他略带倦意地说道，“也从来没这么想过。……啊，雨停了，我们该回指挥所了。……”

他坐起身，想要打开雨棚，切尔尼亚霍夫斯基突然抓住了他的手，神经质般地抽搐了一下，低声呻吟道：

“请别……请再和我呆一小会儿吧……求您！……”

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基笑了，他那温暖的指尖轻轻地搭在元帅的眼角，他轻轻地，坚决地，一字一顿地说：

“亚历山大米·哈伊洛维奇，您需要我，我也需要您，是不是？”

他近乎痴迷地看着他，华西列夫斯基的神情有些迷茫，满眼都是陌生的神色。

“不死的卡谢依把‘死’藏了起来，这样就能永生……可您的心，比‘死’藏得更深……”

年轻人把元帅抱在他的臂弯里，但并不贴着他的胸膛。总参谋长还是没有说话，他们就这样保持着这样亲近又疏离的古怪姿势。切尔尼亚霍夫斯基感觉自己仿佛被推开了一般，推得很远很远，与身边那个人之间隔着很深的水层，黑色的，泥泞的水从他头上流过，而他在张开大口的洞穴中越沉越深。

他痛苦地，神经质地抓紧了总参谋长的胳膊，几乎喘不上气。然后，他忽然闻到香烟的味道，几乎要绝望地抽泣起来了，却发觉是他的元帅正在吻他。

这个吻很快就结束了，华西列夫斯基擦了擦眼睛，带着笑意和持重的神情看着他，仿佛在说：

“您明白了？”

月亮升到天空最中央，光线直直地照在年轻人的脑袋上，让他的目光明亮得有些刺眼。他们又吻在一起，脸贴着脸，发丝在月光下纠缠着。

许是一片乌云遮住了月亮，光线暗下去，亮光挣扎了几下，仿佛露天放置的烛火摇曳一般；很快，月光又占了上风，狠狠地照亮他们，凸显出年轻人裸露的、雕塑般的肩膀线条，美妙如兰花轮廓一样的身形。

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基摸索着，用力揽过元帅的脖子，在他唇上模糊不清地呢喃着什么。他的手顺着华西列夫斯基微微颤动地髋骨一路下去，用膝盖顶开他的双腿。接着，他慢慢脱掉了自己的衣服。

“您也爱我，对吗？”

他的声音里充满了祈求，像个孩子般哀怨。月光在地面上洒下片片银色的光辉。

华西列夫斯基看着他，心脏几乎疼起来了，他发出一声叹息，那么疲倦，那么悲伤。

“是的，我的上帝啊……”

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基几乎立刻高兴起来了，他一丝不挂地侧躺着，看着元帅的眼睛，笑着低声说：

“哦！亚历山大·米哈伊洛维奇，您的膝盖太凉了！……”

华西列夫斯基看着情人黑色的眼睛，那是一双怎样的眼睛啊：那样放肆的、在呼唤着的、饱含等待的眼神，那么无辜又美丽的眼睛。他的心头泛起一股软绵绵、轻飘飘的欲望，仿佛海上汹涌的浪潮，浪不高，却暗流涌动。

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基的手掌正隔着衬衫抚摸他的身体，手指轻轻划过、每一寸地方……已经准备好投身爱情的美丽身体……光滑、纯洁、鲜嫩的肌肤……

他忽然停了下来，接着，压低声音说道：

“这里离营帐很近，您尽量别出声……”

华西列夫斯基的脸烧起来了，这种令人羞愧的、甚至绝望的处境，像是蚂蚁在咬他的心脏一样。他剧烈地颤抖了一下，仿佛要窒息了一样低声问：

“非得如此吗？”

我的上帝啊，我的上帝啊……幸福就在他眼前，距离他一步之遥，它是那么灿烂，灿烂到他无法无法定义它：仿佛只是耳边徘徊的情话，嘴唇上缠绵的吻和切尔尼亚霍夫斯基……还有就是让他喘不过气来的，密不透风的爱……可现在，他却不得不把它推开了！

他看上去一定可笑极了：不知所措的眼睛和颤抖的双唇，泪水就在眼眶里，像劳累过度的孩子，心里感到精疲力竭了——可任他怎么努力，就是平静不下来。

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基把爱人垂在前额的一绺卷发拨了上去，带着怜爱和温存吻着他的耳垂，在他的耳边低语：“是的……非这样不可。”

华西列夫斯基闭上了眼睛，只是听着自己的呼吸声，宛若呻吟一样沙哑的喉音，平息不了似的，在他的喉咙翻滚；他又是怎样缓慢地、坚定地进入他的身体，两颗心脏，贴着他们的胸膛上，一下一下地跳着，沉沉地、有力地跳动着……

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基放慢了动作，用臂弯把元帅的膝盖抬高了一点。他弯下身子，静默不语地，像亲吻孩子象牙色的额头那样，虔诚地、长久地吻着他冰凉的膝盖。“您的膝盖很凉，”他又一次呢喃道，“怎样才能让您热起来呢？”

他忽然用力顶了进去，华西列夫斯基猛地抽动了一下，像纵情于爱欲中的小动物一样呜咽了起来。元帅睁开眼，看着眼前人苍白的脸，忧伤的鼻子，浓密的、黑色的卷发，和灵活的、像发高烧似的大眼睛，仿佛叹气似的呻吟了一声。月光下，他们的影子彼此相连，成了一个纠缠不清、奇形怪状的结，仿佛花草。

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基每顶一下，元帅低垂的、娇嫩的眼皮就哆嗦一次，嘴角和脸上浮现出一种悲伤和祈求的神情……他听见上将在他体内撞击的声音，像粘腻的、温柔的海浪，撞击在灯塔下方礁石上发出的喑哑的歌声，然后是啪啪的响声，让海浪富有音乐性，水轻盈地沿着礁石流淌……

这样纯洁、可爱的海浪，这夜晚……胸口一阵沉闷的快乐之后，又来一阵，永远没完没了。华西列夫斯基在颤抖。他神经质地搂紧了年轻人，不再去想。他仿佛看到乌克兰的盛夏，秃鹫、棚屋、和小小的河流……切尔尼亚霍夫斯基含住了他的双唇，他们湿漉漉的嘴唇绞在一起，把所有的呢喃嚼碎了吞咽下去。切尔尼亚霍夫斯基突然用力咬了他一下。

“啊！万尼亚……你这个……”

年轻人抬起眼，神情羞涩，带着某种孤注一掷的勇气看向的他眼底深处：

“您没有在想我。”

他的双手插入他柔顺的发间，让元帅不得不仰起脑袋直视他的眼睛。

“您怎么可以？……”

华西列夫斯基不吭声了。他没来由地感到难过。他的唇齿间还留着年轻人干净的气味，他支起身，贪婪地吻了回去，颤抖着、努力地掌握着身体平衡。他气喘吁吁地、神经质般地咬着对方的嘴唇，含糊不清地说：

“现在你满意了？万尼亚？”

他重又躺回去，闭上眼睛，低声道：“你要知道，你的一切，关于你的一切，你……都太突然……”

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基凑上去，用自己的额头抵着元帅的额头，轻声背诵道：

“海上有一座岛，岛上有一颗橡树，橡树下埋着一个箱子，箱子里有一只兔子，兔子的腹中有一只野鸭，野鸭的腹中有一颗蛋，我的‘爱’就藏在里面。”

华西列夫斯基笑了一下，几乎是那种很年轻的笑声，“我可怜的万尼亚！……我不值得……”

他没能说下去，切尔尼亚霍夫斯基用新一轮的耸动打断了他，激烈得像是在向往，也像在要求更多的爱情。

“我的上帝啊……我是多么爱您……”

华西列夫斯基的整个身体在颤动，像处在风暴中一般，切尔尼亚霍夫斯基的话要撕裂他的心了。有那么一瞬间，他以为自己就要死了，可他还活着，他一边上气不接下气地喘着，仿佛承受不住似的，直到浪潮淹没了他，让他随着切尔尼亚霍夫斯基的每一次动作抽动着……

这一切仿佛持续了很久，渐渐地，喘息平息了，也不再那么剧烈。他们久久地、温存地互相安抚，彼此相拥，一句话都不想说。华西列夫斯基精疲力竭地撑起身子，战栗了一下。

“我们出来太长时间了，万尼亚。”

切尔尼亚霍夫斯基只是伸出手，又把元帅揽回怀中，让他的后背紧紧贴着自己的胸膛。随着他又一次的进入，华西列夫斯基叹息了一声，觉得自己好像风中的烛光一样一闪一闪地，摇晃着……外面，天色已经亮了起来，天光在渐渐地出现。切尔尼亚霍夫斯基的手轻轻地拉扯着元帅柔顺的卷发，让他向后仰起头和他接吻：他久久地吻着那可怜的、像一朵被强行催开的花朵一样张着的嘴唇……

华西列夫斯基睡着了，一件毛呢外套盖在他的身上，遮蔽着他开到胸膛的衬衣，和赤裸的肩膀。他沉沉地呼吸着，脸上的表情很平静。梦里，他看见一个海岛，上面有一棵橡树。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 后续：切少把车直接开回指挥所了。后勤兵：我卡车呢？？我放这那么大一卡车呢？？？


End file.
